


Wake Unto Me

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can be read as either established Sterek relationship or as pre-slash, Drabble, Happy Ending, Hurt Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Worried Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: They say it helps to talk to people in comas and really, Stiles thinks, it’s lucky Derek’s the unconscious one and not him because everyone knows who’s the talker and who’s Mr. Strong, Silent Type. But Stiles has been talking for weeks now and nothing about this feels lucky.





	Wake Unto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So another drabble prompted by @sterekdrabbles and the words _rifle, punch, acid_. The title is from the song ‘Beautiful Dreamer’.

“... acid washing, patented by the Rifle jeans company in…” Stiles stopped, swallowing a sob. “Derek, wake up!  _ Please!  _ I’ve been talking to you non-stop for weeks now and I’m running out of things to say!”  Tears falling, he buried his face in his hands. And nearly punched himself when a familiar voice interrupted his weeping. 

 

“Thank God for that. I thought you were never gonna shut up.”

 

“Derek! You’re awake!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“They said I should talk to you. That it might help you find your way back.”

 

“It did,” Derek smiled softly. “But seriously?? The history of acid wash jeans??”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There really is a jeans company called Rifle who pioneered acid wash jeans (at least according to Google, anyway)! I know it probably seems like a weird thing for Stiles to be talking about, but I feel like he has a head full of weird and wonderful facts, just waiting to be unleashed on the world.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you feel like saying hi, please do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. :-)


End file.
